The present invention relates to fiber optic cables and more specifically, to a coupling apparatus and method for connecting one or more fiber optic cables to a second fiber optic cable.
An optical fiber is an elongated glass or plastic filament, or fiber or strand, having a core region surrounded by one or more layers of cladding, with the core having a higher index of refraction than the cladding so that light introduced at one end of the fiber will be internally reflected for transmission longitudinally within the core channel to the other end of the fiber. A fiber optic cable comprises a sheath surrounding a multiplicity of optical fibers. The size of the fiber optic cable may vary widely depending on the number and size of the optical fibers within the sheath.
Typically, one end of the fiber optic cable is coupled to a light source to receive light energy, and the other end is positioned to emit the received light energy in an area to be illuminated. In another application, light is emitted from one or a plurality of sides of the fiber optic cable. Because fiber optic cables are often used to illuminate outdoor areas, the cables are exposed to the elements since the cables are either left laying above the ground or are buried underground. Either because of the elements, or because of damage unintentionally inflicted upon the cable, such as inadvertently striking the cable with a shovel, a fiber optic cable may become damaged to the extent that the sheath is pierced and the individual strands are severed.
Currently, when a cable is damaged, the complete cable must be replaced. Sometimes, because of the complexity involved in laying the original cable, the cost to replace the damaged cable can be expensive, even more than the original cost. For example, if part of a cable is buried underneath a decking surface adjacent to a pool, replacing the damaged cable may involve removing and replacing the decking surface.
In view of the prior history, users of fiber optic cables would benefit from a coupling or splicing apparatus where a damaged part of a cable can be removed and the resulting ends spliced together. Although there is a loss of light energy through a splice, the amount of energy passing is sufficient for many lighting applications and the cost to splice the cable is less than replacing the cable. In view of this need, an apparatus is providing for connecting an end of a first fiber optic cable to an end of a second fiber optic cable is needed. The apparatus comprises a first fiber optic cable comprising at least one plastic fiber, a second fiber optic cable comprising at least one plastic fiber, a first fitting have a cavity for securing the end of the first fiber optic cable, a second fitting for securing the end of the second fiber optic cable, and a connector for joining the first fitting to the second fitting to hold the end of the first fiber optic cable in alignment with the end of the second fiber optic cable to allow light to pass therebetween.